A conventional storage virtualization system in communication with multiple data storage arrays is able to present logical units of storage (LUNs) from these arrays to a computerized host device. In such a situation, the computerized host device perceives the LUNs as residing at the conventional storage virtualization system rather than residing at their actual array locations which may be remote from the conventional storage virtualization system.
With such infrastructure in place, the computerized host device is able to send input/output (I/O) requests to the conventional storage virtualization system rather than directly to the arrays. The conventional storage virtualization system then communicates with one or more of the arrays to process the I/O requests in a manner that is transparent to the computerized host device.